


Don't Take Kindly

by rocketpool



Category: Justified, Leverage, Leverage/Justified
Genre: Gen, cross-posted from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot sees someone he recognizes during a job, and he's not so sure he's happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Kindly

**Author's Note:**

> I was staring at a picture from some "Bottle Job" screencaps, and there's this gorgeous shot of Eliot looking up at something.... and my muse kinda hit me over the head with this idea repeatedly. Then I went and mentioned it to [](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/profile)[**raggedy_edge**](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/) and [](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/profile)[**phantisma**](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/) and.... well. It was inevitable, so why fight it? Thanks to [](http://yusaku777.livejournal.com/profile)[**yusaku777**](http://yusaku777.livejournal.com/) for the help with the name. :)

 

  
Eliot stalks into Nate's apartment, all but growling to himself when neither Hardison or Nate so much as acknowledge him, Parker hot on his heels. The job's still going smooth --for now-- but he's got an itch that something ain't right and it's starting to make him tetchy. He paces behind the couch while Nate gives Sophie a few cues as she's dealing with the mark, and Eliot runs through everything they'd seen and heard since starting this whole thing to try and find what it is that's out of place.

He just can't put his damn thumb on it.

Something Sophie says makes him look up at the monitors, at the screens where Hardison's running the security feed showing where she and the mark are sitting. It's silly, of course, there's no way that she could possibly have said the name he thought she...

"He's probably in Keller's pocket," Nate's saying. "Whoever he is, play him up enough to blow him off--"

"No." Eliot says it firmly enough that Sophie gets the point, her conversation with the men sitting with her never faltering. He crosses around the couch, closer to the screens just in case... "That there's a US Marshall."

"Seriously? How can you know that? You gonna tell us he's got a distinctive walk or somethin'?" Hardison says. "He's got a distinctive _hat_ that's for damn sure."

Eliot just glares at him for a minute, but when he talks again it's to Sophie. "He'll see through whatever game you do, so just be honest. He'll still be suspicious, ain't nothin' to be done about that. Just be cool and confident and it should be alright." For now. The fact that this has nothing to do with what's been bothering him doesn't make him happy either.

"Wait, you know him," Hardison says, his eyes widening. "You _know_ him."

Eliot just growls a little and doesn't dignify him with a glare.

"Raylan Givens," Nate says thoughtfully, mostly to himself. "As far as the government knows Keller's on the level, so what are you doing here?"

***

The job's still going smooth, but it's done nothing to alleviate the nagging feeling that something's wrong. The only upside is that Raylan showing up set Nate to ill at ease, and now he's seeing the holes around their plan. Or starting to.

Eliot wishes he'd hurry the hell up and get it done. Contrary to popular opinion (or at least Hardison's) he doesn't actually like having to hit people. And he sure as hell doesn't like the risk to the team.

He slides into McRory's, glad that at least they're done for the day. Parker and Hardison are off in the van doing... whatever the two of them do. It's cute, so long as it ain't messy, and Eliot _will_ put the boy's face in if he absolutely has to if it means keeping Parker stable. Sophie's gone shoe shopping, and Nate's brooding alone with his thoughts and plans upstairs.

It takes a moment to get the bartender's attention for a beer and a burger. As the guy's putting the ticket up for the cook, Cora skips up, beaming with pleasantries. "I can bring them along if you wanna sit," she says, smiling bright. Eliot nearly has to pinch himself to remember Nate doesn't want him flirting with her. "Oh, and there's someone looking for you."

"Really?" Eliot says, a ball tightening in his stomach. He keeps his smile in place though, for her sake.

"Back corner. You can't miss him." She giggles a little, like that's funny.

Then again, he can see why.

"Guess some things never change," Eliot says, gesturing to the hat Raylan's got set politely on the table, and if his drawl shows a little more than usual... Well. None of the team are around to hear it. Raylan grins, and Eliot supposes that hasn't changed much either. Eliot slides into the bench seat across from him. "What brings you to town?"

"I ain't chasin' you, if that's what you're askin'," Raylan says, taking a sip of what Eliot assumes is sweet tea. "Not that the Marshal's office has any reason to look into y'all just now." He smiles again, but it's a bit crooked, something Eliot can't quite place passing through his eyes. "Personally, I figure you an' Mr. Ford are prob'ly justified."

Eliot grunts, a little pleased and largely curious. The man always did have a strange sense of honor. But Cora walks up with his meal, and he smiles at her til she bustles off to deal with other customers.

"Didn't figure on you for social visits," Eliot says. He sips his beer but doesn't touch his food, not yet.

"Pashkevitch is in town," Raylan says, fixing him with an intense look. "Last I heard he weren't too happy with you. Can't begin to imagine why."

Eliot has to grind his teeth to bite back his distaste. And suddenly the pieces slide into place. "Keller." Raylan's expression changes only a little, but it's all the confirmation Eliot needs. "You here for Pashkevitch then?"

Raylan leans back, his smile slow and cold, and Eliot can't not see where his coat falls back to reveal the piece on Raylan's hip. "One way or another, I suppose I am."

Eliot nods, finally picking up his burger. "I'll talk to Nate."

Raylan slides out of the booth, settling his hat on his head. "I'm much obliged."  



End file.
